Once Upon A Time: In A Land Far, Far, Far Away
by D M Harper
Summary: Totally AU. No magic & eventual Swan/Queen. Regina is the Queen of Rock and Roll, and when not touring runs the Bar & Grill left to her by her mother. Emma is an Officer with NYPD and when circumstances bring these two together, the sparks fly. Pairings: Regina Mills/Emma Swan; David Nolan/Mary Margaret; Ruby Lucas/Dorothy Gale & Killian Jones/Zelena West. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: In a Land Far, Far, Far Away

Summary: Begins in a time prior to the commencement of the TV Show and totally AU. No magic, but eventual Regina/Emma. Regina is the Queen of Rock and Roll, and when not touring runs the Bar & Grill left to her by her mother. Emma is an Officer with NYPD and when circumstances bring these two together, the sparks fly.

Pairings: Regina Mills/Emma Swan; David Nolan/Mary Margaret; Ruby Lucas/Dorothy Gale and Killian Jones/Zelena West

Rating: M for mature readers and for language content as well as sexual situations.

Disclosure: I am merely borrowing the characters for the sake of entertainment. No financial gain is made and all remain the property of creators Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis; Production Companies Kitsis/Horowitz & ABC Studios. Any original characters that appear are all mine.

A/N: Please feel free to leave a comment. It motivates the Muse.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Thursday 24th December, 2010_**

Emma Snow, twenty seven and blonde, stood on the third rung of the foot ladder and gently placed the angel figurine upon the apex of the Blue Spruce then began to descend. "What do you think Kid?" she enquired of her nine year old son Henry.

The child with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes so like his father's, scrunched up his facial features and whined, "I think we should have gone with another star mum."

Shrugging her shoulders while folding up the ladder, Emma pointed out, "Well, if your Aunt Ruby wasn't suck a klutz and hadn't dropped the box of decorations this morning and broken several; we could have had a sparkly star sitting right up there."

"Here now, I heard that," complained a voice from the kitchen. The owner of the words, Ruby Lucas also twenty seven, entered the lounge room and placed two bottles of Budweiser on the coffee table, "I can always get another ornament. The department stores are open until midnight and my darling wife wouldn't mind picking one up on her way here."

Orbs the colour of milk chocolate widened and Henry did a little happy dance, "Would Auntie Dorothy do that for us?"

"She sure would Little Man," replied the raven haired beauty with a strip of dark red on the left hand side while taking a seat beside him on the couch. "That woman can't say no to you."

"I love her so much," announced Henry with a humungous grin. "You too mum and Auntie Ruby."

"We love you too Kid," returned Emma proudly before ruffling her son's hair. "It's bedtime Mister, so which story will it be tonight?"

"Ooh, Once Upon A Time please. It's my favourite."

"You got it. Go brush your teeth and we'll meet you in your room."

"Okay," acknowledged Henry prior to bouncing off the couch and running into the hallway bathroom.

Withdrawing her mobile from the front pocket of her jeans, Ruby looked to Emma, "I'll just text Kansas and have her add the star to the shopping list."

"Thank you and I'm so glad you pair are spending Christmas with us again this year."

Nodding, Ruby rose from the couch and stretched her long legs. Approaching her childhood friend, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's midriff, "There's no place I'd rather be and Granny is so excited about visiting your new house."

Returning the embrace, Emma was all smiles, "I'm pleased she is doing the cooking."

Stepping out of the clinch, Ruby giggled, "I am too. I still have nightmares of your disastrous attempt last year."

Despite the fact Emma had burnt the turkey and vegetables, she nevertheless laughed, "Oh god, don't remind me. I was still adjusting to my new oven and totally miscalculated the timer."

"Indeed you did my friend and I won't mention you had to buy that oven because you blew up the previous one."

"I'm so thankful you didn't," joked Emma before slapping her friend of twenty two years on the bum.

"I'm always subtle sweetie."

Rolling her eyes, Emma headed towards her son's bedroom, "That is something you are definitely not Rubes."

"Yeah, yeah, but I am one hell of a friend."

"I can't argue with that and it's your turn to read all the male character's parts tonight."

Black eyebrows curved in question, "Hey now, why do I always get the butch roles?"

A smirk formed on Emma's lips, "Because your beautiful wife insists you are all bad arse and know how to rock a pair of Doc Martins."

Smitten by her spouse's assessment, Ruby glowed, "Isn't she sweet?"

"You should know; you married her," retorted Emma with a huge amount of sass.

"Hush now! Remember the boy is awake and you need to keep it PG rated. There will be no talk of how tasty my darling partner is."

Stopping in the hallway, Emma shook her head, "Oh please Miss Potty Mouth 2010 and she who has no issue with telling me how amazing her sex life is."

With nowhere to go, Ruby conceded, "I resemble that remark."

"Indeed you do," tossed Emma over her right shoulder while moving into the bedroom to find her son sitting up against the bedhead and eagerly holding his highly adored bedtime story book against his pyjama clad chest.

Grinning, he held it out to Ruby, "You can be the girl and mum the boy."

Trying not to roll her eyes again, Emma took up position to Henry's right and a chortling Ruby settled on the left.

-o-

Fifteen minutes passed before Emma and Ruby both kissed the temple of a sleeping Henry and adjourned to the lounge room and their bottles of beer. Taking a seat on the couch, Ruby asked, "Have you heard from what's her name lately?"

Scrunching up her nose, Emma relaxed into one of the two leather armchairs on offer and answered, "No that ship has sailed."

Sensing there was more to the story, Ruby pressed on, "I thought Nurse Alice Gardener was your one true love."

"She was far from it. The fact I have a son was the deciding factor. Alice wasn't ready for an already made family and bid her farewell over two weeks ago. If I am being honest, I don't miss her and neither does Henry."

Eyebrows shot up Ruby's forehead, "How come I am only hearing about this now?"

A chuckle escaped from Emma's lips, "I didn't want you making a big deal about it at work. You know how savage the guys can be when I fail at another relationship."

"They are a bunch of dicks and I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"I'm not Rubes. Alice never made time for Henry and that is not how I want a partner of mine to act. Henry and I are a package deal and in the end, Alice couldn't and wouldn't accept that."

"Fair enough Ems and I know your happy ending is out there somewhere."

"Maybe, but I am really not looking."

"And that is when love will find you," noted Ruby before taking a sip of amber fluid.

"I think you are becoming just obsessed as Henry with those fairy tales."

"Well, I am a romantic," bragged Ruby.

"Oh shit, you are a nut bag Detective Lucas."

Laughing out loud, Ruby shared, "I heard a rumour Captain Booth was heading down the Department's decision on who is being promoted to Detective on the day we return to duty."

Green eyes sparkled at the news, "Monday the fourth of January?"

"Yes and I have a very good feeling that you will be joining me and the Homicide Squad in the not too distant future."

"Crap, if I earn my Gold Shield I will be so content, and spending eighteen months undercover with Vice would have been worth it."

"It's all you've wanted since joining the force five years ago," noted Ruby while getting to her feet. Walking into the open kitchen, she enquired, "You want another beer?"

"Sure, although that will be my last. Henry will be up at the crack of dawn rummaging around the tree for presents so I need sleep. Don't let me forget to toss out the cookies and milk he left for Santa before we turn in."

"I won't and Dorothy should be here within the next hour."

"Great and no loud sex tonight Miss Lucas," warned Emma with a chuckle.

Ruby handed over a beer and protested, "I'll have you know Kansas and I can be extremely quiet when called for."

"You better be because I don't want Henry having nightmares and asking all kinds of questions. I am not ready to have the birds and bees discussion with him just yet."

"Too funny and you better get to it soon; the boy is ten next birthday."

"I know, but please allow me at least another couple of years before you start badgering me again," pleaded Emma with a wink.

"You got it Em and moving right along, what did you get Henry?"

"I got him that new bicycle he wanted. He's outgrown the old one and even left the ad from the bike store on my chest of drawers two weeks ago."

"That kid of yours is subtle."

"I think he gets it from you."

"I'm happy to accept that and I bought him a professional drawing pad and pencil set."

Emma's face lit up, "Wow, he'll love it, thank you."

"Considering your refrigerator is covered in his art work, I thought he needed to upgrade his material."

"That was thoughtful of you and I'm so glad Henry stills believes in Santa Claus."

"He is big on fairy tales and I hope he never loses that wonder."

Nodding at her friend, Emma's eyes filled with tears, "He is growing up so fast."

"Does he ever ask about his dad?"

"No, not since I explained Neal was in heaven and unable to return."

Ruby was all smiles, "I'm so proud of how you have managed to raise Henry on your own. He's a terrific kid and sees the good in everyone."

Emma let out a loud sigh, "I'm grateful for the support my friends have given me over the years; especially after Neal's passing."

"I know he wasn't much of a father to Henry the first few years, but I'm glad he stepped up to the plate those last two years of his life."

Rubbing tears from her eyes, Emma spoke, "Yeah, me too and it's hard to believe he has been gone four years."

"I know what you mean."

"He was a mistake, but I don't regret ending up with Henry as a result," lamented a sad Emma.

"How could you Em? You got the good end of the bargain girl."

"I sure did and I'm off to have a shower."

Ruby watched her friend collect her empty bottle and stand, "I'll make a pot of hot chocolate while you prepare for bed."

"Thanks and don't forget the cinnamon."

"I hardly need the reminder after all these years."

With a huge smile, Emma replied, "I was just checking Miss Lucas and I sometimes forget you know me so well."

An eye roll came from Ruby, "Duh, how many beers have you had?"

"Two, be back soon." In a flash Emma had retreated to the upstairs bathroom.

-o-

All five foot five inches and fifty six kilos of Regina Mills heaved a sigh of relief as she placed the last carton of cinnamon bottles onto the middle shelf of the spacious store room. "Thank goodness that is done," she exclaimed out loud while stretching her back muscles.

"What did you say Sis?" enquired auburn haired Zelena West when she sauntered into the room carrying a five kilo bag of plain flour.

"I was just voicing my gratitude for this being the last of the kitchen supplies."

"Too bloody right," agreed Regina's English born half-sister. "I can't believe you didn't hire some mug to stock the place."

Dusting off her black Eagles tee shirt and jeans, Regina ran fingers through her jet black wavy collar length locks and locked onto glistening blue eyes. Smiling, she explained, "I didn't want to keep anyone from being with their family on Christmas Eve."

With a giggle, the five foot seven redhead reached over and deposited her load next to the six other bags of flour she'd previously lumbered out of the van parked in the alleyway and retorted, "Your kind heart never ceases to amaze me. On the other hand, I would have gladly paid some burly fellow handsomely to do all the hard labour and still remain guilt free."

A smile formed on Regina's lips, "And that is where we differ dear sister."

With an eye roll, Zelena confessed, "I know I am more like our mother than you Reg. You know, I am still coming to terms with her leaving me your father's art studio and gallery in her will."

Dropping a hand on her older sibling's left shoulder, Regina squeezed, "I'm not Lena. It was only natural you would inherit daddy's business considering you're the renowned painter of our family."

"Cheers for the ego boost love and by the way, you are really well suited to run a bar."

Exiting the chamber, Regina waited for Zelena to follow before securing the door, "I really do appreciate all your help."

"Think nothing of it. Consider it payment for allowing me to stay in your fabulous apartment over the holidays."

"Speaking of which, let's go home for dinner. I'm famished after all this work."

"Ooh, what is on the menu this evening?" asked Zelena as the two women made for the exit.

"We are having grilled salmon with seasonal vegetables and apple strudel for dessert."

Linking her right arm around Regina's left elbow, Zelena cooed, "Sounds absolutely delicious. You've always been an outstanding cook and I've missed sampling your delightful cuisine."

"Well, now that you plan on moving here; you'll have plenty of opportunities to savour my cooking."

"I'm practically salivating at the thought dear sister."

Once Regina extinguished the lighting and secured the building, she opened the solid steel rear door then reset the alarm system.

Making her way to the new Mercedes-Benz delivery van, Zelena queried, "Is everything in order for the grand reopening on Friday the eighth?"

"Yes. I employed the last of the staff last week and all the restorations were completed two days ago.

As Regina drew near, Zelena embraced her, "Mother would be so happy to see you carrying on her dream."

"Thank you and she'd be overjoyed with your full time return."

A sniffle escaped from Zelena, "You've gone and made me cry."

Cuddling tighter, Regina let her own tears fall, "I miss her."

"As do I and it is bloody marvellous we get to spend two whole weeks together before I fly back to London to tidy up my affairs."

Dropping her arms, Regina remotely unlocked the front doors of the vehicle and wiped away the teardrops before responding, "I couldn't be happier."

-o-

After handing the van keys to the Valet, Regina slipped him four fifty dollar notes secreted in an envelope, "Merry Christmas Oscar."

"Same to you Madam and to your sister," returned the middle aged, blond haired male.

"Cheers and the same to you dear chap," responded Zelena while walking towards the main entrance of the Yorkshire Towers situated at 305 East 87th Street.

"Goodnight Oscar and give my best to your family," added Regina as she made her ingress to the apartment building.

Sidling up to her sister, Zelena noted, "He's quite a dashing fellow." She turned and waved.

"You're incorrigible dear and Oscar is happily married with two children."

"Then I will leave well enough alone; I never set my sights on a taken man."

"But not a woman?" slipped in Regina while pressing the up button of the elevator.

Zelena let out an exaggerated sigh behind a smile, "Seriously Sis, I only slept with two married women."

"Uhm, you sure about that?" quizzed Regina prior to stepping into the empty car and selecting the sixth floor.

An almost inaudible giggle filled the space, "I swear it was only two wedded women who succumbed to my charm, but there may have been one or two unattached ladies I left out."

Regina couldn't help but scoff, "You have had more women in bed than me and I'm a lesbian."

A loud roar echoed off the walls, "That may well be true and I seriously doubt I've bedded more of the fairer sex than you."

Not willing to take up the challenge, Regina moved into the corridor when the lift doors slide back, "I'm not so sure."

Moving forward, Zelena proposed, "We can discuss the matter over dinner with a delectable bottle of Shiraz I bought duty free. It's from the Australian Hunter Valley and is most scrumptious. I discovered it during my last visit to my gallery in Sydney."

"I'll trust your judgement," accepted Regina, glad to finally be home after a full day consisting of picking up Zelena from the airport at six am then attending to the last minute organising of the bar as well as receiving a visit from her lawyer Sidney Glass. Sidney had several documents for Regina to sign and as usual, the man didn't stay and offer his services in regards to the energy sapping activities she and her sister were involved in. When Regina first put Sidney on retainer ten years ago, he was most willing to assist her in all manner of issues, but that changed the day he met her girlfriend of two years Danielle.

With that memory, sadness gripped at Regina's heart, but she ignored it and unlocked the door to her three bedroom abode. Turing on the lobby light, she announced, "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

Closing the door behind them, Zelena cheered, "Jolly good and I will pour us both a glass of wine. I'll indulge in mine with a hot bath while you do your magic in that beautifully designed kitchen of yours."

"That's most generous of you," mocked Regina while the pair walked into the above mentioned room. "Actually, it will probably only take twenty minutes to prepare dinner."

"Barely enough time to get one's tastebuds functioning," teased the taller sibling.

"I'm sure you'll adapt."

"Indubitably, I'll just go grab that bottle of wondrous nectar from my room."

Watching her sister amble along the hallway, Regina smiled and discarded the unpleasant thought of Danielle and replaced it with contentment at having her sister sharing the festive season with her after an absence from the family for the past two years.

-o-

Emma was startled awake when Henry dive bombed her and declared, "Time to get up mum, Santa's been and left presents."

Grabbing her son by the shoulders and shifting him off her bladder, she remarked with a grin, "Merry Christmas Kid and we better go see what Santa brought you."

Leaning over, Henry wrapped his arms around Emma's neck and pecked her cheek, "Merry Christmas and I love you."

"I love you more," returned Emma as Henry let go and hopped off her. "Are Ruby and Dorothy up?"

"Yup, they're making pancakes."

"Great. Give me a couple of minutes to get ready and I'll be down."

"You got it." Turning around in the doorway, Henry enquired, "Can I stay in my pyjama for a while longer?"

"Sure you can Kid; it's a special day when normal rules don't apply."

Grinning at the permission, Henry departed and Emma glanced at the bedside clock – 6:15.

"Crap, it's way too earlier to be up on a day off," she mumbled while tossing back the covers and sliding off the mattress. Collecting fresh underwear, socks, beige linen lounge pants and her faded New York Rangers Jersey, Emma made her way to the bathroom down the hall.

Passing by Henry's room, she couldn't help but notice his unmade bed or the two sheets of drawings lying on the hardwood floor. Deciding to allow her son to forego the usual routine of tiding up, Emma entered and retrieved the paper. She smiled as she viewed the pencil sketches of Granny, Ruby, Dorothy and herself standing in front of a Christmas tree. Henry had displayed a talent for drawing several years ago and she hoped he continued to show an interest in the skill. Looking at the other page, she burst out laughing when a picture of Henry riding a bike appeared.

Placing the drawings on the study desk, Emma set about making the bed before going into the bathroom and preparing for the day.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In a Land Far, Far, Far Away

Summary: Begins in a time prior to the commencement of the TV Show and totally AU. No magic, but eventual Regina/Emma. Regina is the Queen of Rock and Roll, and when not touring runs the Bar & Grill left to her by her mother. Emma is an Officer with NYPD and when circumstances bring these two together, the sparks fly.

Pairings: Regina Mills/Emma Swan; David Nolan/Mary Margaret; Ruby Lucas/Dorothy Gale and Killian Jones/Zelena West

Rating: M for mature readers and for language content as well as sexual situations.

Disclosure: I am merely borrowing the characters for the sake of entertainment. No financial gain is made and all remain the property of creators Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis; Production Companies Kitsis/Horowitz & ABC Studios. Any original characters that appear are all mine.

A/N: Please feel free to leave a comment. It motivates the Muse.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Rolling onto her left side, Regina stretched out and turned off the alarm function on her mobile phone. "Damn it," she cursed while throwing aside the one thousand thread count Italian sheet and doona cover. Having stayed up well past midnight chatting away with Zelena, Regina was a little frayed around the edges and in dire need of a couple of aspirin to ease the encroaching headache that was settling in behind her left eyeball.

Getting up, she reached for the satin robe lying on the bottom of the bed and dawdled into the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine. Selecting an expresso pod from the nearby rack, Regina placed it into the cradle before retrieving her favourite mug from the cabinet beside the walk-in pantry. While in there, she gathered two pain pills from the first-aid kit then went to the refrigerator for a bottle of water to wash them down. Returning to the coffee maker, she put the cup under the filter. Regina pressed the button for a large delivery then leaned up against the centre galley and watched as the black, aromatic liquid slowly filled the mug.

"Have you got some of that delectable caffeine for me?" enquired a dishevelled and somewhat hungover Zelena while sidling up to her sister. "I also think I am in tragic need of some form of headache pill."

Taking no pity on her, Regina chuckled, "I feel a lot better after some water and aspirin."

With a wave of her right hand, Zelena asked, "Would you be a dear and hand me some?"

Regina did then tried not to giggle again at Zelena's condition, "Do you think you could handle some breakfast?"

Taking a seat at the counter, Zelena drank heavily from the bottle before saying, "Good god no. I may feel differently after a shower, but for now, I would rather sit here and wallow in my self –induced discomfort."

Sniggering at the words, Regina took possession of her hot beverage, "I did warn you about opening that second bottle of wine."

"Indeed you did Sis and I really ought to take your advice more often."

"Maybe you should dear. Why don't you go back to bed? I'm only awake at this god awful time to put the turkey in the oven."

Relief drifted over Zelena's face once she'd digested some aspirin, "You mean you don't require my assistance?"

Regina's right eyebrow arched, "Exactly."

Gathering up her drink, Zelena got to her feet, "Bless you and I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Make it four Lena. Our guests won't arrive until one and everything will be ready well before then."

"Right you are and the H2O has helped."

"Good to know."

Once her sister had gone, Regina made herself some toast with plum jam then went about stuffing the turkey and placing it in the oven. Next, she prepared vegetables to roast later before turning her attention to making an apple pie using preserved fruit from her honey crisp apple tree planted in the garden located at the rear of the complex. When the pastry top had been decorated, Regina popped it into the second oven.

Washing her hands, Regina tidied up the bench tops then went to her ensuite to soak in the bathtub and relax while listening to classical music piped through the ceiling speakers.

-o-

Henry's brown eyes lit up like a circus ride when his mother wheeled the twenty four inch metallic blue Huffy bicycle into the lounge room. "I think Santa left this last present in my closet," she explained while her son's smile grew in leaps and bounds and their guests applauded.

"Wow! Santa really did get my letter all the way at the North Pole," cheered Henry. "I didn't think he'd read it."

"He sure did Kid," pointed out Emma while observing Henry run his hands over the handle bars of his much desired gift.

Suddenly a frown appeared on Henry's face and his enthusiasm waned, "It's snowing too hard outside and I can't ride it."

Standing beside him, Granny place a hand on his right shoulder and sympathised with a life lesson, "True dear boy, so just image how much fun it will be when you can. You should be thankful you've received such a wonderful present."

"I am Granny. It's awesome and I can wait to ride it. Oh boy, wait until I show Roland."

As two year old, sand haired Neal Nolan dropped the wrapping paper he'd been engrossed in for the past fifteen minutes got up to run towards the bike on sturdy legs; Emma instructed Henry, "Go put it in the garage for now Kid so it is out of the way."

Nodding, Henry headed down the hall and Neal gleefully followed. His father David chased after him and scooped him up in his arms, "I'll give you a hand to clear a space."

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

David's wife Mary Margaret chuckled as the trio exited the house, "That will be the last we'll see of them for a while. I suspect there will be room enough made for a few rides."

Quirking her left eyebrow, Emma commenced clearing up the discarded gift paper, "I expect to hear the sound of my car engine and the roller door being opened any minute now."

On cue, the double garage door retracted followed by Emma's 1972 Volkswagen Super Beetle sparking to life.

Ruby laughed while walking out of the kitchen, "No doubt the boys will be cycling around in circles until we eat."

"And that will be in an hour," announced Granny. "The turkey is almost done."

From her position on the couch, Dorothy grinned at the news, "Oh my, thank goodness for that; I am famished."

Sitting beside her, Ruby rested a hand on her thigh, "You are always hungry love."

With her grin expanding, Dorothy winked at the wife of six months, "It's caused by all the workouts you give me honey."

Raising her hands, Emma protested, "Whoa, way too much information ladies."

Mary Margaret smiled at her antics, "Shush Swan, they are still in their honeymoon phase."

Turning to her friend, Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you and David are just as bad, and you've been married for seven years."

Granny added her two cents worth, "It sounds like someone is a little jealous."

"Oh good god, not you too! I suppose you're all mushy because you are dating Captain Booth's father Marco."

"Are you actually trying to make a point Emma?" taunted a smirking Granny.

Tossing her hands up into the air, Emma joked, "No, I am surrounded by love and am happy for everyone."

"Of course you are," noted Mary Margaret. "Now fill up our glasses."

"Bossy much school teacher?" quipped Emma.

"Why yes I am," returned the dark haired woman proudly.

"It's a good thing that I love you," remarked Emma prior to escaping to the kitchen for another bottle of bubbly.

After topping up the flutes moments later, Emma sat beside Ruby, "Have you been giving your Grandmother dating advice seems as you are the Queen of Romance?"

Ruby shook her head, "She doesn't need any; I got all my moves from her."

Granny added with a wave of her index finger, "That's correct Emma, so when you are ready to jump back into dating, come see your old Granny for tips."

The room filled with laughter and it continued as the women exchanged their _"horror date"_ stories.

-o-

After managing a two hour nap, Regina dressed in a pair of black jeans, her favourite black biker boots and a black CBGB & OMG sleeveless tee shirt. Donning two gold necklaces, she departed her bedroom in time to join Zelena in the hallway. Her sister was wearing navy blue trousers and an emerald green silk blouse and was all smiles. "You look well rested Lena," Regina said as the two women approached the kitchen.

Giving her sibling the once over, Zelena replied, "I am and you look positively devilishly stunning. I don't understand why someone hasn't snapped you up."

"I'm fussy when it comes to choosing a date."

"Seriously Sis, if I had your amazing career as the Queen of Rock & Roll; I'd be exhausted by all those tempting groupies and fans of yours."

Slapping Zelena on the upper arm, Regina moved to the refrigerator, "Well, considering I've never been the kind to engage in nameless or casual sex; I don't have that problem while touring."

"More's the pity dear. All those opportunities going to waste and you still single."

Withdrawing a magnum of Moet, Regina prepared an ice bucket and placed the champagne inside. Glancing at Zelena, she asked, "Has it ever occurred to you that I may choose to be on my own?"

"The thought never crossed my mind. When are you due back in the recording studio?"

"February the twenty second. I've written enough songs for two albums, so the hardest part is done and I don't have to worry about material for some time."

"Your talent is amazing and I'm excited about being here and being able to come visit you while you lay down the tracks. It's been far too long since I observed your magic."

"It will be nice having you around, but promise you'll leave my band members alone."

A smirk drifted over Zelena's mouth, "Of course and when do you expect to tour?"

"I'll be on the road by June and fully immersed in promotional gigs stateside once the album is launched then it is off overseas for two months. Dates and tickets will be released on the twenty fifth of January."

"As usual everything sounds well organised."

"That's because I have a manager who does all the behind scenes crap."

After a brief titter, Zelena returned, "Ah yes, your Mister Gold. He's certainly has lived up to his moniker over the years. I'm looking forward to seeing him and his darling wife Belle again."

Regina retrieved five crystal flutes from an overhead cupboard and placed them on the bench before giving her sister the stink eye, "Don't you dare flirt with her like you did the last time you attended one of my after tour parties."

Zelena's smile grew, "Oh god, I was simply spellbound by her gorgeous Australian accent and breathtaking beauty. You can hardly blame me for behaving shamelessly when faced with such a dilemma."

Laughing richly, Regina wobbled her head, "You were lucky Tom didn't notice and Belle didn't make an issue of it."

Placing her right hand over her heart, Zelena swore, "I vow to conduct myself like the lady I was raised to be."

"Oh, I must have missed those lessons," wisecracked Regina behind a brilliant grin.

"Indeed, you were too busy riding horses, taking singing lessons and excelling at school while I was under the tutelage of our mother."

"We really did have different upbringings, didn't we?"

"Well, I did spend the first two years of my life alone with mother once the sperm donor decided to have nothing to do us after getting her pregnant during their _"fake"_ engagement. I can still remember from when I was old enough to understand how shattered she was to discover he had lied about being royalty then finding out he was working as a gardener for the Royal family. The blighter couldn't run away quick enough once mother presented him with all she found out."

Regina took a moment to reflect upon the unfortunate circumstances surrounding her half-sister's birth, "It was a sad beginning, but look how well life turned out for you and mother."

"I count my blessings daily dear; I live a most extraordinary life but often wonder what became of the bastard who sired me."

Surprised by the admission, Regina asked, "Have you ever sought him out?"

"Oh heavens no Reg; I want nothing to do with the man and to be honest, if he found out about my wealth, he would more than likely demand a portion and I will not have that."

"I fully understand and if you ever change your mind about locating him, just let me know. Tom is excellent at finding people and things."

"Thank you, but I doubt the need will ever arise. Poor mother would turn in her grave if I made contact with the man who broke her heart."

Regina's smile faded, "Do you hope to find true love?"

With a raised left eyebrow, Zelena leered at her sister, "I've been fortunate to find love several times, but I seriously don't believe in true love. I mean, every time I thought I had found Mister Right he turned out to be someone else's. Since my last bout of monogamy resulted in being named in a divorce petition as a mistress, I vowed to stay clear of any further such involvement. For the past two years it's all been about me and what I want."

"Is that why you stayed away from New York after mother passed?"

"Yes and no. As you know, Richard Farnsworth turned out to be a scoundrel posing as a single man and I found out I was more like than my mother than I realised. I got out once I was served with papers to appear in court during his divorce proceedings. Thank goodness there was no baby included in the whole sordid affair."

Reaching out, Regina embraced Zelena, "Why didn't you tell me everything back then?"

"I was ashamed. I had fallen foul of the man's lies and couldn't believe my own stupidity. Mother never did like him and it wasn't until after she was gone I understand she saw in him what she saw in my father."

Squeezing tighter, Regina allowed Zelena to cry, "Mother once told me love was weakness."

"She said the same to me the last time I visited her in hospital. Do you think she was right?"

"After what I went through with Danielle; I believed her to be correct."

Stepping out of the clinch, Zelena scoffed, "Oh dear lord, I forgot about that unsavoury business. To tell you the truth, I never did expect you to forgive mother for that indiscretion. You are much more tolerant then me."

"I don't think tolerant is the correct word, but enough of the crappy side of life. In all, you ended up with a brilliant step-father who treated you as his own and I got a big sister."

"Cheers and our mother was made to feel like a queen every day she was married to Henry Mills."

"Here here, on that we can agree."

The conversation was interrupted by the door bell ringing. "I'll get it," offered Zelena as she made her way towards the entrance. Peeking through the spyhole, she tuned to Regina and beamed, "It's Tom and the delectable Belle."

Shaking her head, Regina whined, "Please keep your word and behave."

"I pinkie swear," vowed Zelena theatrically while opening the door.

All Regina could do was laugh and greet her guests.

-o-

It took some serious coaxing from Emma to persuade Henry, David and Neal to leave the confines of the garage and join the others for lunch. The meal was accompanied with fun filled stories of Christmases past, laughter and a great deal of affection.

Afterwards, Henry put his new sketch pad to good use and drew pictures for everyone. It didn't go unnoticed that his new bicycle featured in each scene.

Mary Margaret put Neal down for a nap around two o'clock while Dorothy opened another bottle of champagne. David and Henry returned to the ramps they'd constructed in the garage for more cycling while Emma settled back on the couch to soak up the normalcy of a family gathering. Although she has no blood ties to the group other than Henry, they were the closest thing she had to relatives.

Having been orphaned by her teenage mother at four weeks of age, Emma grew up in several foster homes until she ran away from an abusive household which resulted in her living on the streets for two days. After wandering the sidewalks for hours, she succumbed to weariness, hunger and the cold and found shelter between two dumpsters outside a diner situated in Hell's Kitchen. It was early morning and her tired feet refused to carry her any further. Emma had spent the night avoiding patrolling Police vehicles and the questioning glances of passing adults.

Dressing in a tattered pair of sneakers, holey socks, denim overalls, a flannel shirt and an overcoat, Emma huddled against discarded cardboard boxes and closed her eyes. She woke shortly afterwards when the owner of the eatery approached her location. Looking up into the kindly face of a blonde woman in her early forties, Emma was too exhausted to run, and the expression on the woman's face told her she was finally safe from danger.

A hand reached out to her, "Hello there, I'm Granny. What's your name?"

Taking up the offer of assistance, Emma replied, "Emma … Emma Swan."

Picking up the scrawny child, Granny held her tightly, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Emma. How about we get you out of the cold and get you something to eat?"

In a small voice, Emma confessed, "I ran away from the foster home."

As Granny carried her precious cargo inside the diner, she shook her head, "And why was that?"

Tears welled behind green eyes, "Cos they not nice people."

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"Oh dear," whispered Granny while closing the door. Heading towards a staircase, her heart ached when Emma began to weep and pressed her face against her neck. "Let's find you some clean clothes and take a bath before rustling up some food for you."

Nodding, Emma could only sob as the woman climbed the steps. After entering the bathroom, Granny put Emma down on the floor mat then instructed her to stay there until she returned with an outfit consisting of corduroy pants, blue socks, a white tee shirt, pink underpants and a grey pullover. Emma's eyes popped when looking at the wardrobe and the tears stopped flowing.

Turning on the water, Granny added a few drops of bubble bath and Emma began to undress. Evidence of physical abuse was revealed when the youngster shyly removed the filthy shirt covering numerous red welts on her back. The sight immediately brought tears to Granny's eyes.

"How long ago were you hit child?" she asked as Emma stripped off her socks and shoes.

Matted blonde locks shook, "Three days … that is why I ran. He always hurt me when I was slow."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only little and had trouble cleaning high stuff."

Wiping away fresh teardrops, Granny enquired, "How many other children are in the house?"

"Six," answered Emma while slipping off the pair of dungarees.

"And no one helped you?"

Emma's bottom lip started to quiver as the older woman assisted her with removing her underpants, "They too scared of Albert."

"No one will hurt you here and that man won't come near you again."

Green orbs lit up, "I stay here?"

"For now yes and I'll phone a friend at DCFS to come have a talk with you."

"I no go back to house?"

"No child, I'll make certain of that," returned Granny while lifting Emma up and into the tub.

A tall black haired girl of similar age as Emma wearing red polka dotted pyjamas appeared in the doorway rubbing sleep from her green eyes. "Who is that?" she questioned.

"This is Emma Swan and she'll be staying with us for a little while," explained Granny.

The girl stepped forward and looked into the sudsy water, "Okay. I'm Ruby." Without further fanfare, she undressed and waited for Granny to put her into the bath. "Will Emma be coming to school with me?"

"Not today sweetie, maybe tomorrow."

A huge grin formed on Ruby's lips and she turned to Emma, "My Granny is the bestest cook and makes the yummiest bear claw doughnuts."

Emma was practically salivating as she bobbed her head, "What are they?"

So began her love of the sweet treat, Ruby and Granny. Enduring friendships were forged that morning and a two month battle to have Albert Sparks and his wife Darlene arrested for child endangerment and assault ensued. The other foster children were settled into new homes while Emma was officially placed into Granny's care once her saviour had completed all the necessary courses required to foster her.

Over the years, the two girls became inseparable and Emma thrived. With regular nourishment, nurturing and schooling; she quickly found her safe harbour and it was only natural that she followed Ruby into law enforcement. Both had a desire to help others and on graduation day, Granny had proudly congratulated her girls.

Through Precinct get togethers, Emma had formed a close bond with David than Mary Margaret, when introduced to her. Other friendships were made with her Commanding Officer August Booth and his wife Kathryn and their two children along with members of the FDNY Engine 8/Ladder 2/Battalion 8. The fire house was situated next door to the Police station and Emma had worked beside the Firefighters and Paramedics since her first day as a rookie.

After such a horrendous beginning to life, Emma was more than content with how things had turned out for her and she ensured her son would never know how it felt to be unloved and unwanted. She owed it all to the kind hearted woman who had taken her into her home so many years ago, and it was a debt she was happy to repay every day she drew breath.

-o-

Tom Gold stood and raised his goblet of champagne, "Here's to family, friends and our gracious host Regina."

The others gathered around the dining table reciprocated with cheers and Bell gripped her husband's left hand. Before he sat, Tom cleared his throat, "On behalf of my much cherished wife and myself, I wish to announce the impending birth of our first child."

Regina was the first to reach her friends. Hugging Gold then Belle, she celebrated, "Congratulations to you both; I'm so pleased."

Zelena was next followed by Sidney. "You'll make brilliant parents," she stated enthusiastically.

Belle's blue eyes shone, "I hope so. Tom has bought me every baby book ever written."

Giggling, Regina noted, "Your expansive library must be overflowing."

"Just about."

Sidney took his seat, "How far along are you Belle?"

Placing a hand over her belly, she replied, "I'm eight weeks and everything is well."

"That's good to hear."

Resting a protective hand over his wife's, a smiling Tom added, "Belle and I are talking a little trip next week to share the wonderful news with her father."

"To Australia?" enquired Zelena.

"Yes," answered Belle. "We thought it best to travel before baby grew too much."

"Good thinking," put forth Sidney. "I assume you will be back in time for Regina's recording."

Tom nodded, "That was all figured into our plan dear chap."

Regina couldn't stop grinning, "Don't rush back on my account you two. Enjoy your holiday and I'll worry about the studio."

Turning to face her husband, Belle suggested, "We could stay longer sweetheart then maybe visit your parents in Scotland."

"We could and we will my love. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Oh god," began Zelena with a roll of her eyes. "You pair do give me hope of a happy ever after for all."

Gold was all kinds of charm with his brogue, "I can only speak for myself, but I have all I'll ever need or want as long as Belle is by my side and our beautiful bairn is healthy."

"As will I," confessed Belle with nothing but adoration in her tone.

For a brief moment, Regina felt envious of her friend's true happiness, but it soon evaporated when the oven timer sounded.

"Yay!" applauded Zelena. "The apple pie is ready. I'll give you a hand in the kitchen Sis."

"Thank you."

As Regina rose, Sidney asked, "Are you spoiling us with your brandy custard?"

"I certainly am," responded the host with a wave of her serviette.

"One of these days I will prise that recipe from you," taunted the lawyer hopefully.

Regina patted him on the shoulder, "Not going to happen during this lifetime old friend."

"She won't even give it to me poor Sidney and I'm family," bemoaned a pouting Zelena.

Everyone laughed as the sisters locked elbows and walked away.

-o-


End file.
